


Daffodil

by stella_polaris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_polaris/pseuds/stella_polaris
Summary: A story about how Yuri and Otabek fall in love and how they manage with the every day struggles of (long distance) relationships. Written for the first day of Otayuri Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The meaning most commonly associated with daffodils is "new beginnings".
> 
> And before someone complains, they're both over 18 in this.

“Hey Beka, wanna go out tonight?“ Yuri asks Otabek after he’s done with training.

Otabek used a rare weekend off to visit his best friend and while Yuri doesn’t have that privilege, Yakov was at least kind enough to give him the whole of Sunday and most of Saturday afternoon off. Which means neither of them have to get up at silly o’clock the next day.

“Sure,” Otabek replies, “Do you have anything special in mind?”

Yuri shrugs. “Let’s see if there’s something interesting on at the cinema and then grab dinner afterwards?” he suggests.

In all honesty, he doesn’t even care what they’re doing as long as he gets to spend some quality time with his best friend.

Otabek nods. “Fine with me.”

And so they head out to the cinema after Yuri has dropped off his skating gear at home. It’s a normal evening for them, even though they don’t get to spend as much time together as they’d prefer. Yuri is ranting about one thing or another while Otabek supplies a nod or an ‘I see’ at the right times.

At the cinema they pick one of the few movies that’s not a rom-com (which annoys Yuri a lot, seriously, who likes these stupid movies?). Otabek is allowed to pay for their tickets under the condition that Yuri pays for the snacks. Because cinema isn’t cinema without popcorn. Of the salted variety. With Coke because you need something sweet to go with the salty taste of the popcorn. Otabek smiles when Yuri explains that to him and Yuri gets flustered.

“What? It’s true!”

“It does make sense in a way…” Otabek agrees.

“You’re mocking me,” Yuri grumbles.

“No… I just think you’re adorable when you get so passionate about random little things.”

“What?!”

Leave it to Otabek to just call him adorable. He probably even means it. Yuri hates how his friend can just say things like that with a completely straight face and how it turns him into a flustered mess. He drops the subject because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself any more. Yuri slumps down further in his seat and concentrates on the movie and obliterating his popcorn.

“Sooo… what do you feel like eating?” Yuri asks when they exit the cinema two hours later.

“Pick something. I don’t care as long as there’s good quality food.”

“There’s this new Asian place. Katsudon says their Japanese dishes are pretty good and when it comes to food I trust his judgment 100%.”

Otabek chuckles. “Well, that sounds good then.”

The restaurant is pretty crowded when they arrive and they have to wait for a bit until they get a table. Yuri looks around and soon notices that most of the other tables seem to be occupied by couples.

“What is it, like, National Date Night?” he says while he scans the menu.

“Hmm?” Otabek looks at him questioningly.

“It feels like we’re the only people here who are not a couple,” Yuri elaborates.

“So?”

“Nothing.” Yuri shakes his head. “I just noticed.”

“To other people this might look like a date as well,” Otabek comments offhandedly and Yuri’s brain screeches to a halt.

Otabek is right. Dinner and a movie. They’re basically on a fucking date. He must’ve zoned out because the next thing he knows, Otabek is waving his hand in front of his face.

“Yura? You still there?”

Yuri shakes his head to clear his head. “Yeah, sorry… what did you say?” _Get a grip, Plisetsky. Even if it’s almost a date, he’s still your best friend._

“I asked what you wanted to order,” Otabek repeats, only looking a bit weirdly at him.

“Oh… I think I’ll take the tempura. You?”

Otabek points to a salmon dish on the menu. “This one.”

Yuri nods. “Sounds good.”

They place their orders shortly after and the rest of the evening continues in a normal fashion. Without any date or not date innuendos. They talk about their respective programmes, upcoming competitions and what else they’ve missed about each other’s lives. They try the other’s food at some point and Yuri is quite definitely _not_ blushing when he leans across the table to eat the bite that Otabek is holding up for him. Nope. Not at all.

It’s late when they get home and Yuri prepares the sofa bed for Otabek to sleep on.

“You got everything?” he asks again, just to be sure.

Otabek smiles and rolls his eyes. “Yes. Even if I didn’t, I’m pretty sure I know my way around your place by now.”

“Right… well, good night then.” Why does this feel so awkward suddenly.

“Good night,” Otabek answers, “Oh and Yura?”

Yuri hovers in the doorframe. “Yeah?”

“I enjoyed tonight.”

Otabek is smiling at him again in that way that Yuri can’t handle for some reason.

“Yeah, me too.” He wants to say more than that but cannot come up with anything intelligent and so he just repeats “Night.” And flees into his bedroom.

Well, he’s fucked.

*

The rest of Otabek’s visit continues without any further awkward situations. Yuri’s glad because that’s his favourite thing about their friendship. It’s just so easy. He can be himself around Otabek and he doesn’t feel like he needs to be extra cool to impress him (which sometimes happens with other people, he has to admit).

Sooner than he wants to it’s time to say goodbye at the airport. Yuri is ignoring the weird feeling he gets when they embrace each other in a tight hug.

“The next time we see each other will be at Worlds,” Otabek says.

“I’ll kick your ass,” Yuri replies confidently, “But don’t slack off. I’ll be mad if you’re not on the podium with me!”

Otabek chuckles and nods. “Count on it. I won’t make it too easy for you.”

One would imagine that competing against your friend would make you less competitive. But if anything it just makes both of them want to be better, to push each other towards new accomplishments.

Yuri loves it. Knowing Otabek’s strong (and weak) points doesn’t give him any advantages. It just shows him what kind of strong competition he has in his best friend.

They say their final goodbyes with another quick hug and Yuri watches as Otabek disappears among all the other people in the security check area.

*

The Word Championship doesn’t go as planned for Yuri. He botches up his short programme for unknown reasons and is only in 4th before the free skate. He was confident before, didn’t feel the pressure more than before any other competition. Probably just a bad day. Very bad timing for a bad day, though.

Otabek tries to cheer him up but he’s one to talk. His perfectly executed programme landed him at rank 2, just behind JJ. The bastard (JJ, not Otabek, of course).

“You can still catch up,” Otabek says over dinner, “The scores are all very close at this point.”

Yuri shrugs and manages half a smile. “Do you want me to be better than you so badly?”

“Only when you perform better than me,” he answers, smiling as well.

Yuri nods. “We shall see then. I just don’t want JJ to win.” He makes a face and Otabek laughs a little at that.

“Let’s make sure he doesn’t then.”

Yuri fights tooth and claw in the free skate. He gives everything and then some. In the end it’s not enough. But he doesn’t care because Otabek beats him to gold by less than 2 points. It’s alright, losing to your best friend when you both did your best. Yuri is proud of Otabek and it makes him forget that he only has a silver for all his hard work. This is Otabek’s first win in a major event and he deserves it so much.

The medal ceremony and the following press conference seem to take years. Yuri cannot wait for a quiet moment so he can congratulate Otabek properly. He wants to tell him how proud he is. How happy he is for him and that he doesn’t mind being only second best for once. Yuri can’t do that with all the people around them right now. They don’t deserve to see this side of Yuri. Only Otabek does.

Finally they’re alone. Standing in a deserted corridor on the way back to the locker rooms. Yuri all but launches himself at his friend, almost knocking him over with enthusiasm.

“Fucking finally. I’ve been waiting for this for the past two hours,” he says as he’s hugging Otabek tightly.

“To jump at me and hug me so tight I can barely breathe? Yura, if I didn’t know better I’d say that you’re trying to kill me so you can’t lose to me again,” Otabek replies.

“Idiot,” Yuri says and he can’t hide the affection that seeps into his voice, “No, to tell you how proud I am. You were amazing, Beka!”

Yuri steps back to look at his friend and then his brain short-circuits. That’s the only possible explanation for what he does next. Yuri leans forward and kisses Otabek. Square on the lips. It only registers what he’s doing when he pulls back. And he’s panicking.

“I… oh fuck. I didn’t… I mean…” he scrambles to explain and could Otabek please just say something? But he only watches him and the only expression Yuri can see is surprise and… a smile? Is he being laughed at? Yuri knows this takes a few seconds max but it seems far longer to him.

And then… Otabek’s lips are on his again and Yuri definitely didn’t initiate this second kiss. Wow, he didn’t expect this, not that he expected anything at all. And oh, is that a tongue? Well, yes it is and suddenly both their tongues are involved and is a simple kiss supposed to feel as good as this one does? All Yuri can do is hold on to Otabek and kiss him back.

They break apart and Yuri opens his eyes (he doesn’t even remember closing them). He’s speechless. And that’s saying something. Otabek seems to draw his own conclusions from his silence.

“Yura? I’m sorry… I thought…”

Yuri finally finds his voice again. “What the fuck are you sorry for? Do you think I didn’t like it?”

“I don’t know…” Otabek seems a little confused.

“Which part of me kissing you first and then kissing you back was that hard to understand?” Yuri asks, a little exasperated. He cannot help but laugh and he’s relieved when Otabek joins in.

“We should probably talk about… us,” Otabek says then.

“Yeah. After we’ve celebrated a gold and a silver medal.” Yuri takes Otabek’s hand and pulls him along. “Let’s get ready for the party.”

*

From that moment on they’re an item. They don’t showcase their relationship. Their friends and the people around them on a daily basis are aware of the fact they’re dating. But they don’t make it public, don’t want to. If there’s one thing Yuri doesn’t want, it’s ending up like Victor and his Yuuri. Gross.

Not everything is perfect, though. With Yuri in St. Petersburg and Otabek in Almaty, they go weeks without seeing each other in person. Phone calls and Skype sessions have to do in the meantime. Yuri’s phone bill skyrockets with all the calls abroad and he gets a new mobile phone plan with unlimited calls and texts to Kazakhstan. Otabek does the same for Russia.

Being in a long distance relationship sucks. Yuri gets even madder when he sees Yuuri and Victor now because, how is it fair that they get to be together nearly 24/7 when other people don’t have that luxury?

Mila agrees with him because she’s been long-distance-dating Sara Crispino for close to a year now. They bond over their mutual envy of couples who get to see each other all the time.

“Sara is coming to visit next week!” Mila is in a terribly good mood since a phone call with her girlfriend and Yuri cannot handle it.

“Good for you…” he mumbles.

Mila wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Aww, I’m sorry… when are you seeing lover boy next?”

“Oh god, don’t call him that.” Yuri cringes. “Next month… but at least we’re skyping tonight.”

A grin spreads across Mila’s face. “Have fun then,” she says with a wink before she saunters off.

Yuri rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why he even puts up with the people he calls his friends.

Evening comes around and Yuri is lying on his bed, laptop next to him, and waiting for Otabek to come online. He’s absentmindedly stroking his cat, which has taken up residence in the middle of the bed, when his phone chimes with an incoming text message. From Otabek. He frowns at the display.

Beka:    Sorry, I won’t be able to make it tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow instead!

Yuri:       Everything ok?

Beka:    Yeah. Met a friend I haven’t seen in a while and we caught up. Kinda forgot the time. Sleep well, Yura <3 

Yuri is still frowning. So much for that Skype session he was looking forward to. He’s not mad. Just a bit disappointed. And maybe a tiny bit annoyed that a simple friend of Otabek’s gets to spend the evening with his boyfriend while he was waiting for a video chat 5000km away. He wonders which of Otabek’s friends it is. He knows some of them, by name at least. But he probably doesn’t know this friend or Otabek would have mentioned their name.

It’s still too early to go to bed and Yuri ends up browsing his social media accounts while his cat keeps him company. He’s looking at some semi-funny memes when he notices that Otabek has been tagged in a picture on Facebook. The photo just shows the interior of a café, two mugs on the table in the foreground. The caption reads: _Having a lovely time with a lovely person._

Then Yuri’s eyes flit to the name of the person who uploaded the picture and his mood drops. Anna Zhaparova. So Yuri does know the friend after all. She’s Otabek’s ex-girlfriend. Why didn’t he just say he was with her? Yuri really didn’t want to be mad at Otabek for cancelling their Skype date but he’s definitely grumpy about it now.

And the grumpiness hasn’t abated when Otabek calls him the next day.

“You could’ve told me you were out with your ex,” Yuri huffs.

Otabek seems surprised. “Huh? How do you even know?”

“She tagged you on Facebook. If you wanted to keep it a secret you should’ve changed your settings so not your entire friends list sees your tagged photos instantly.”

“You know I barely use that account… and I wasn’t going to keep it a secret, Yura. I said I was out with a friend. Which she is,” Otabek says matter-of-factly.

“She’s also your ex-girlfriend.”

“Are you jealous?” Otabek sounds even more surprised now. But is it really that surprising?

“I don’t know. All I know is that you didn’t tell me you were going out with your ex.”

“That sounds like you don’t trust me at all…”

Yuri realises he doesn’t like the direction this is going but he’s on a roll now and Otabek just doesn’t understand what he means.

“Well, you’re the one who’s keeping secrets from me.” The response is childish and petty and he knows it.

“I don’t… you know, Yura, this is useless. I really don’t want to argue but there’s little else I can do with you being like that. Let’s both think for a while and then we’ll talk later,” Otabek suggests.

Yuri wants to say something back when he hears a little crack. “Beka?” Oh no, he hasn’t. Well, yes, he has. Otabek just hung up on him. Yuri tries to call him back instantly but he doesn’t pick up. For fuck’s sake.

If there’s one thing Yuri  hates, it’s being ignored. He’s tempted to throw his phone across the room. But too many of his phones have already met that fate and so he grabs a pillow from the sofa and throws that instead.

It takes only about half an hour for Yuri to cool down a little and realise he fucked up. Big time. He says as much when he sends a text message to Mila.

Mila:      What happened? Are u ok?

Yuri:       Had a fight w/ Beka and its completely my fault

Mila:      Im coming over. Be there in 10

Mila lives just around the corner and true to her word, she’s in front of Yuri’s apartment door roughly 10 minutes later. Yuri lets her in and they both sit down on the sofa, cross-legged and facing each other.

“Alright, spill,” Mila says.

“I got jealous over Beka meeting his ex and then we had a fight and now he’s ignoring me…”

Mila thinks about the information for a moment. “Did you have a reason to be jealous?”

“No…” Yuri shakes his head. “From what I know, they dated for a few months when they were 16 or something and have been friends ever since they broke up.”

“Yuri Plisetsky, you definitely fucked up.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “You don’t say… but he didn’t even say he was with her and then she tagged him and… I don’t know. Why didn’t he just tell me?”

Mila shrugs. “He probably didn’t even think it mattered. Yuri, if you want to make this relationship work, you’ll have to trust him. Look, I know it’s hard not to be jealous when other people can just be around them and you can’t. I don’t get jealous over every person who’s close to Sara only because I’m not there as well. That’s not what a healthy relationship looks like.”

Yuri sighs. “I know… and it’s not that I’d think he’d cheat on me. I was just so mad that she’s there and I’m not and that I didn’t even get the stupid Skype call.” He’s looking down at his hands in his lap. If only he had come to this conclusion earlier…

“Oh, Yurochka…”

Mila pulls him into a hug and he lets her, resting his head against her shoulder.

“There are things you still have to learn about being in a relationship,” Mila says softly.

“I want to call him and tell him I’m sorry. But he said he didn’t want to argue and that I gave him no other choice,” Yuri says quietly.

“Give him a little space then. Call him tomorrow,” Mila suggests.

“What if he’s still mad at me?”

“Well, you know Otabek better than I do… but I don’t think he’ll still be mad. I think he’s not even mad right now. Just tell him what you just told me. We’re all human and humans make mistakes.” She smiles encouragingly at him.

“I hope you’re right for once.”

Mila snorts and shoves at him so he nearly topples off the sofa.

“Stop it, hag,” Yuri says and shoves her back half-heartedly.

“That sounds more like yourself, finally,” Mila retorts and ruffles his hair.

Yuri calls Otabek early the next morning, even before practice, because he cannot wait any longer. He rushes out on extensive apology before Otabek can even get a word in. They talk. They agree that it takes two to argue. In general, there needs to be more talking and less jumping to conclusions.

Yuri ends the call feeling much better and he texts Mila, thanking her for helping him sort out the mess of his feelings the previous night.

*

Things start to get more physical between. A little more each time they see each other. They’re in the midst of an intense make out session when Yuri suddenly stops and sits up.

“Everything okay?” Otabek asks and moves to sit next to his boyfriend.

Yuri nods. “Yeah… but I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?”

“Do you… don’t you ever want more?”

Otabek frowns in confusion. “More what?” he asks.

“More than this,” Yuri gestures to them both.

“Are you not happy?”

“No, that’s not what I meant… I was just wondering if we could do… more…” Yuri trails off and he’s frustrated that he cannot explain it better.

Otabek finally understands now, though. “Oh! You mean… sexually?”

Yuri nods and he’s sure he’s as red as a tomato by now. “Yeah… I mean we’ve been together for like 7 months now.” Seven months, two weeks and three days. Not that he’s counting.

“Do you want to?” Otabek asks and that’s so typical for him.

Yuri wanted to know what Otabek wants and his boyfriend makes it all about him instead. Argh, do other couples have this awkward talk, too? Or do they just do it?

Yuri nods again. “Well, you probably know more about it then I do…”

“I don’t.”

“Huh?” _Eloquence, thy name is Yuri Plisetsky._

Otabek shakes his head. “I don’t,” he repeats, “I’m as much a virgin as you are.”

Yuri is surprised. He always thought Otabek would’ve had sex before. “But you had a boyfriend when you were in Canada? What was his name again…”

“Jeremy,” Otabek supplies, “Yeah, we dated for nearly a year but we never went… all the way, you know?”

“Oh,” is all Yuri says. That’s not what he expected.

“So… sorry to disappoint you in that regard.” Otabek smiles bashfully and Yuri snorts.

“You’re not disappointing me, it just puts things in a new perspective. You still didn’t answer my question. Do you want to have sex with me?” Wow, just asking like that is sort of weird.

“Do you know it’s kinda hot when you ask me that? Yes, I want to. It seems you put quite some thought into it.” Otabek shuffles closer to Yuri and starts playing with a strand of his hair.

“I, erm… I did some research,” Yuri admits.

“So you have a preference for you want to do this?”

Yuri notices how Otabek leaves it open for him. No matter what he wants, he’s asking Yuri first.

“I want to bottom for you,” Yuri says quietly, “I don’t care that it’s going to hurt at first. I want to. I want you to fuck me.”

He sees Otabek swallow before he kisses him, deeply and thoroughly. “You can’t just say things like that,” he says then, resting his forehead against Yuri’s.

Yuri smirks. “Is it turning you on?”

“Fuck yes,” Otabek replies and kisses Yuri again.

*

Yuri has done some extensive online research, reading about the good stuff and the more awkward stuff regarding anal sex and specifically bottoming. He’s read things he never even thought about and realised there’s more to it than just sticking a dick in a hole. Instead of telling Otabek what he read, he supplies him with a long list of links to read. Bringing it up was awkward enough. Lord knows he’d probably die of embarrassment if he had to say everything out loud.

They don’t plan it in detail. At some point in the near future it’s going to feel right and Yuri is equal parts excited and scared. It’s a feeling that can even be described as similar to the nervousness before a big competition… but better.

“It” happens after an off day that they spent lounging around the flat, not doing much. There’s no need to talk again. It’s clear they both want to. They’re already on the bed, half-naked, both of them hard from what they’ve done so far.

And when Otabek pulls back to look at Yuri and asks him “Tonight?”, all Yuri can do is answer with a breathless “Yeah” and an enthusiastic nod.

Otabek sits back on his heels. “How do you want to…?”

“Like this,” Yuri says instantly from where he’s lying on the bed, facing his boyfriend, “I want to look at you.” He knows he’s blushing again but so is Otabek.

He nods. “Uhm… where do you have…?”

“Bedside table, bottom drawer.” _Bottom. Haha._ Oh yes, Yuri is prepared.

Otabek retrieves a condom and a bottle of lube and puts them aside on the bed.

“And now get back to what you were doing before, don’t overthink it.” It sounds like Yuri knows what he’s doing. He just doesn’t want to show Otabek how nervous he truly is.

Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek and pulls him down so he settles in between his spread legs. They continue kissing leisurely, their still clothed erections brushing against each other, making Yuri sigh into the kiss.

“Get off the clothes…” he whispers and Otabek complies, ridding them both of the remaining shorts while moving along to kiss Yuri’s neck and gently suck and bite at the skin there.

“Don’t leave a hickey,” Yuri says but closes his eyes anyway, “Mila will be having a field if she sees it tomorrow.”

“It’s tempting.” Otabek’s lips brush against Yuri’s skin as he speaks and Yuri involuntarily shivers.

“There are other, not so visible places on my body, you know?”

“You asked for it…”

Otabek moves down Yuri’s body now, leaving teasing kisses and nibbles all over his torso. Yuri can’t help the moan that slips past his lips when Otabek sucks a mark right above his hipbone. However, when he feels his boyfriend’s hand on his cock, he stops him.

“Don’t. Not yet. I don’t want to risk coming before we even get to the good part.”

Otabek draws back a little. “Should I prepare you?”, he asks, leaning down to kiss Yuri, “Or will you do it yourself?”

Yuri thinks for a second. “I’ll start and you take over?” he suggests.

Otabek nods, handing him the lube. Yuri is extremely self-conscious about this part. He’s just so… on display, with Otabek just watching him for the moment. But he knows it’s easier like this because he’s done it before and knows how to work himself open and relax his muscles around his intruding fingers.

He’s not even putting on a show but he realises it’s a big turn on for his boyfriend anyway, he can tell from the way he’s shifting beside him and biting down on his lips.

Yuri’s gotten comfortable with two fingers inside him when he stops and looks at Otabek. “Beka? Do you want to?” he asks and he’s surprised by how breathless he sounds.

Otabek nods quickly and reaches for the lube, coating the fingers of his right hand with it. Yuri shoves a pillow under himself and bends his knees, giving him better access. He nods reassuringly and leans back against the pillows. He flinches a little when Otabek’s fingers touch him and Otabek stops instantly, looking at him.

“The lube is cold…” Yuri murmurs and smiles sheepishly.

Otabek rolls his eyes but smiles as well. Then Yuri feels his fingers enter him, slowly, and it’s weird how it feels so different to his own fingers. Otabek stretches him gently but thoroughly. It takes a while before Yuri tells him to add a third finger. It stings a little but it’s still alright. But Yuri knows that an erect penis is something else entirely.

They’ve gone back to kissing and Yuri thinks that he could definitely get used to this. The fingering starts to feel good, although Yuri knows there’s a spot inside him that will make it even better and neither Otabek nor he himself have located that spot yet.

“I think it’s enough,” Yuri says against Otabek’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Otabek’s eyes on him are serious and Yuri knows he’s as nervous as he is.

“Yeah. I want you and I want you now.”

Otabek withdraws his fingers and reaches for the condom, opening the package and rolling it on. Yuri squirts more lube onto his palm.

“Let me…” he says quietly before giving Otabek’s cock a few quick strokes, coating it generously with lube. Then he pulls up his legs. “Come on now… I’m all yours,” he says with a confidence he doesn’t quite have. Otabek draws closer and Yuri wraps his legs around him.

“Ready?” he asks when he lines up.

Yuri nods. “Just go slow.”

And then Otabek pushes in slowly and it’s unlike anything Yuri has ever felt before. Yes, it does hurt. It actually hurts quite a bit and he has to remind himself not to tense up because that would make it worse. He feels full. Other than that he has no way to describe the feeling right now.

Yuri releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Otabek is balls deep in him.

“Fuck, it’s tight,” Otabek says.

Yuri huffs out a breathless laugh. “Yeah, it feels tight… give me a moment and then you can move. _Slowly._ ” He stresses the last word. “Okay… move.”

Otabek starts pulling back slowly before pushing back in, only shallow thrusts at first. The stretch still burns but the drag starts to feel good now as well. Yuri closes his eyes and concentrates on feeling. He feels Otabek lean down and kiss his neck, across his collarbones, his chest… Everything feels surreal. Eventually he starts moving as well and meets Otabek’s thrusts.

“You feel so good…” Otabek breathes out.

“So do you,” Yuri replies and pulls his boyfriend in for a messy kiss that’s barely more than breathing in each other’s mouths.

Yuri shifts, hoisting his legs up higher and oh, there it is. He lets his head fall back and there’s no way to stop the loud moan escaping from his lips.

“You okay?” Otabek asks confusedly.

“More than okay, you just found the magic spot,” Yuri replies, “Just keep going… yeah, like that…”

And Otabek complies, rubbing against his prostrate with every thrust now. It feels like a tiny orgasm in itself and it makes Yuri hyper-aware of how hard he still is, his own cock trapped between their bodies. The constant stimulation keeps him on the verge of coming, almost there but not quite.

The room is filled with the sound of their laboured breathing, with the occasional moan and sigh.

“Touch me… please,” Yuri requests and Otabek does, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Yuri is too far gone at this point and it only takes a couple of strokes until he comes, making a mess on both of their stomachs.

In his orgasmic haze he barely registers that it only takes Otabek a few more thrusts before he comes as well. Yuri pulls him in for a kiss, swallowing his moans. They stay close for a moment, their foreheads resting against each other, as they come down and remember how to breathe properly. Otabek pulls out and Yuri winces a little. Oh, he’s going to be so sore…

“Where are you going?” he protests when Otabek gets up but he’s only disposing of the used condom and getting some tissues to clean them up.

Yuri cuddles up to Otabek when they’ve both settled down again.

“Happy?” Otabek asks quietly and kisses Yuri’s temple.

“Very,” Yuri replies and turns his head to kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Me too.” Otabek smiles at him.

Oh yes, Yuri doesn’t think he could be happier than right now. All the awkwardness that led up to this was definitely worth it.

 


End file.
